Badguy In Equestria
by SteelSoulBronie
Summary: After awkening within a world he did not know, A pony named Sol would soon find that despite the sickenly cute tone of the world, there where dangers even he thought he would never have to face.
1. Chapter 1

_Time: Unknown_

 _Place:Unknown_

 _Consciousness began to stir within his being, a common sign that meant one was awakening. However, despite him doing so he did not feel as though he had woken up. Instead, only a foreign sensation greeted his consciousness as soon as he awoke. He tried to move a part of his body, finding himself unable to do so. Actually, that that he thought about it, he couldn't feel anything familiar about him. Maybe he didn't have one to begin with or never had one to begin with. He scoffed lightly. Did or didn't, he was here and it didn't matter to him. At least, he thought it didn't matter. He wasn't so sure._

 _He did, however, discover that he could look around in whatever state he was currently in, and allowed his metaphorical eyes to move from side to side, taking in the area he was within as best he could._

 _Nothing but white space greeted his vision however. No signs of life what so ever. He could feel himself release a silent sigh as only one thought would cross his mind, and the longer he entertained said thought though, the more he believed it was the case._

 _I…I think I died…_

 _It was a simple thought, but one that held the most weight for him. He had died somehow. He didn't know why and he didn't know how, but he had died regardless. He tried to remember something, anything, but nothing could come to mind. Nothing except one name._

 _Aria…_

 _Was that a name? He was sure it was. Truth be told he wasn't sure about anything at this point. Though it felt right for him to say for some reason. Of course, at the same time, there was certain heaviness to it; as if the very name itself had more meaning behind it then he would have wanted it to. There was no point in dwelling on it however. He was dead and names meant next to nothing to one that had no need for them, especially if that one was alone. He didn't know how he came to be here, or why he was here in the first place, but he was here regardless and could care less about the details. No…The details never matter in the long run. Right?_

 _"Ah…So here you are…"_

 _His metaphorical body flinched as he heard the sudden sound of a voice echoing all around him. There was nothing close to him however, making it seem as though it was his own imagination._

 _Great...I'm alone five minutes and I'm already going crazy..._

 _"Hehheh. Oh don't say that. If you've gone crazy then what use are you to me?"_

 _The voice sounded again, this time far closer than before. It sounded familiar to him for some reason, and with the familiarity came something else too. Something he had not expressed throughout his entire time within this white void of a world._

 _Hatred._

 _"You don't remember a thing do you? It really is a pity…but still easily workable."_

 _The bodiless, being scoffed at the others words. He didn't know why, but he hated that voice, and everything it represented. He tried to remember, to find some kind of recollection as to why, but all he drew was blanks within his memory. It was as if whoever belonged to that voice erased itself from his memory completely._

 _"You should feel lucky that you are alive. Many who passed through the same gate weren't given that opportunity, though not that you would know, would you now?" There was a pause. "Anyhow, due to your past actions, your power was diminished quite a bit I'm afraid and taking you back as you are now…would not be wise for what I have in store. You traversed too far into the Backyard for me to safely return you back to where you once were, and for what I have planned, I need you all the way whole. Which is why I'm taking you to the other side of things."_

 _The bodiless figure could feel himself tense despite the fact he didn't have a body to speak of. Backyard? He knew that word for some reason. He knew it had more significance then he believed it should. Also, what did he mean by the other side? Did he mean death? If so, was he not dead yet?_

 _"No…you're not dead yet, but very much will be if we don't hurry up soon." The voice answered him._

 _The bodiless being scoffed again. So it could hear him before. How convenient. If he can hear his thoughts then he should tell him where the hell he was if he wanted to be so damn helpful to all of a sudden._

 _There was a long pause before he could feel something smiling around him. "Now where would the fun be in that?"_

 _The bodiless presence scoffed again. And a wise-ass to boot. Just his day…_

 _"Don't be like that. I really am helping you out of the kindness of my heart you see." The voice said softly. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "Or shall I leave you here to rot for all eternity?" The bodiless figure said nothing in response. "I thought so. Everyone wants to live again and you are no exception. However, what may lie on the other side of the Backyard is anyone's guest . You would be on your own until I see fit to take you back to your original world. You best stay alive till then, and do try to remember you past life, it is quite important." Before a retort could even be made the bodiless presence felt pain shoot through his body before slowly succumbing to a nothing but darkness._

 _"You better not waste this life…Sol Badguy…" There was a chuckle soon after. "Whoops said your name. Guess you get a freebie."_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Place:Forest_

With a start, Sol awoke to a thrashing limbs and panting of breaths. Sitting up straight soon after, he breathed heavily and deeply, gulping in the mouths full of precious oxygen as if it was his first time breathing. In a twisted sort of way, it was to him.

When he was able to finally calm himself down to a point, he took stock of his surroundings. No longer was he within the disturbingly white spacious void, instead the sight of deep dark foliage greeted his eyes. Eerily dark twisted trees greeted his vision everywhere he turned, as well as sounds of the local fauna chirping, buzzing and/or scurrying this way and that way all around him. He was somewhat relived that he was out of that blasted white room, but now he was forced to survive in a forest. Alone. With no memories what so ever accept two names.

His own, which was given to him, and another's who he could not place a face to.

Slowly he lifted a limb to his face, finding something he surely was not expecting in the least. Sure he didn't know what to expect in the first place but it sure as heck wasn't what he was seeing right now.

A dark colored foreleg was in his field of vision, the fur stopping just above deep brown...ah...whatever it is that's at the end of a leg like this one. A hoof. That's what it was called. Attached to his leg was a pitch black heavy band of some sort, wrapped neatly just above his hoof and latched on by a buckle. He raised his other hoof to find the same thing upon it.

He followed his foreleg to his body finding himself wearing a blood red jacket with black trimming. It felt familiar to him, which actually gave him some comfort. He flicked the collar with his hoof before looking over the rest of his body. His eyes strayed down his own body, finding that his entire lower half was exposed except for his lower hooves, both of which were covered in heavy red and black boots. He wasn't missing any limbs it seemed which further brightened his day.

But only by a little bit. He was still pretty pissed off.

He noticed a deep brown tail waving gently between his legs, causing him to give it a questioning look. Well if he was an animal of some kind that would mean that he would have had a tail of some kind, and there it was, waving to its master.

Ignoring his tail for the moment, he idly wondered what his face looked like. Raising his hoof, he touched the top of his head to find a metal band of some sort resting just above his eyes. He tapped it once before training his hoof down his face, feeling his elongated snout. His hoof then went to the top of his head feeling long strands of hair flowing down his back, bound into a rather long brown ponytail

"The hell…" He said softly as he let his hoof fall back to his side. The gentle tap of metal filled his ears as he did, causing him to look to his right. A metal object of some kind lay beside him. It looked like a weapon of some kind, a sword really, though it was lacking in the sharp edge department. Despite that, it had the same blood red coloration as his jacket did, and pitch black around its edge. One side of the blade dipped inwards, revealing a handle within.

Sol reached out with his hoof before stopping short. He couldn't grab it with that. Forging the hoof he lowered his head until he latched on to it with his teeth, easily picking the blade up. The taste of dirt and grim accompanied the blade but he paid it little mind.

It's a pain holding it like this but it'll do it for now. He looked to his left and then to his right. Besides, no one is around here to claim it, finders keepers. He closed his eyes. Who the hell was that voice anyway? Did he really know me? He scoffed. Bah! I'll figure all that out later. For now I need to get out of here, this place doesn't feel…safe.

With that reasoning he began his venture into the forest, the thoughts of getting out the only thing within his mind.

That is, until he felt something catch his forehoof, enabling him to trip, and at the same time, releasing the odd weapon from his mouth in the process. His face met the hard, slightly damp, dirt road soon afterwards.

"Damnit…"

 _Time: 4:22 P.M._

 _Place:The edge of the Everfree Forest_

On the outskirts of the southeastern side of Ponyville, there lay a seemingly endless sea of trees. This mysterious and unnatural place was known to all of Equestria as the Everfree Forest. Within the forest, both flora and fauna grew without restraint and the weather would alter of its own accord, completely unmanaged by the ponies.

Had it been any other day, a certain timid yellow and pink pegasus by the name of Fluttershy would never even imagine setting hoof within the environment. However, her pet rabbit, Angel Bunny, had ran off into its depths, leaving the pale yellow mare no other choice than to go in after him.

"Angel! Where are you!?" She pauses, "If you don't mind me asking that is."

That had been hours ago, and she still hadn't seen a single sign of him. She was starting to get really worried.

"Oh! You're going to get a stern talking to when I find you mister. Now come out now!" She paused. "If it's not too much trouble, that is."

As the Pegasus continued trekking deeper into the forest in search of her wayward rabbit, she was completely unaware that she herself was being tailed. And, unfortunately for Fluttershy, her trackers had far from benevolent intentions. The thick trees hid her stalkers from view, yet allowing them to keep a constant sight on her. Sharp fangs glinted in the light as a thick tongues swept over them, their owners practically salivating at the vision of their next meal.

With stealth, followed the mare deep into the woods, making sure that she was far enough away as to allow any other ponies to come to her aid if need be.

Sol slowly got back to his hooves, a noticeable scowl on his face. He looked down at the sword that flew a few feet in front of him before looking back at what had caused him to make him faceplant into the ground. He raised an eyebrow, finding a dazed little bunny rabbit clutching it head with a paw as it seemed to try to regain its composure. Sol just stared at the sickeningly cute thing behind him before shaking his head and turning to retrieve his weapon. He wasn't but a few feet away from it before he felt something knock him upside the back of his head. He quickly turned to find the little bunny from before flipping in the air a few feet away from him, landing on its hind legs.

"What the hell…" Sol scowled before completely turning around to face the rabbit. The animal in question folded its paws and began tap one of its long footpads on the ground, an irritated look on its face.

"What?" Sol asked his tone less then sympathetic. The bunny pointed to his back, where a small red bruise had began to from. Sol looked at the bruise. "You're telling me I did that to you?" The bunny nodded, and Sol raised an eyebrow. "And, what, you're telling me to apologize? Is that it?" The bunny nodded again and closed its eyes waiting for said apology. When none came the little bunny cracked an eye open to find Sol picking his weapon back up. With a silent growl the bunny quickly ran up to Sol and promptly jumping high into the air. Extending its back legs, the bunny proceeded to kick him in the backside. It didn't seem to move his victim however though it did cause Sol's ears to rise involuntarily. The bunny jumped back a few feet just as Sol began to turn around, a look of annoyance within his eyes.

"They hell was that for…?" Was all Sol could muster as he glared at the bunny. All he received in response was the bunny tapping its foot expectantly. Sol scoffed as he smiled down at the bunny. "You know ya damn rabbit, you're treading on thin ice." The bunny only glared back at Sol in response.

If nothing else, Sol had to admire the little guy's courage. Still. He was annoying. And it seemed that even without his memories to help him, he hated being annoyed. "How about you run off before you find yourself three feet under runt."

The bunny glared at Sol before giving him the universal sign of 'BRING IT!'.

Sol's left eye twitched as he took a step towards the damnable bunny. "You know what…I need to work off some steam anyway. Stomping a bunny into the ground might just relive some of the tension." The bunny seemed to narrow its eyes as it got into a fighting like pose.

Sol chuckled darkly before glaring at the bunny. "You got guts…I'll give you that." He gripped the blade tight within his mouth, a fire burning within his eyes. "At least try to make it interesting you little sh-"

It was then that a loud female cry pierced the air.

Sol and the bunny turned to its source, the former raising an eyebrow, and the latter having a shocked expression on its face. Before Sol could even act the bunny ran off into the foliage towards where the voice had come from. Sol watched it disappeared before shaking his head slowly. He picked up the sword with his mouth before he narrowed his eyes.

"Damnit…"

Fluttershy was on the verge of hyperventilating, her legs and wings locked up in fear. Just when she had believed she had finally found Angel Bunny, she herself had been found, narrowly ducking a pounce from above by what appeared to be moving wood, which she had screamed at the first time.

The beast looming over her sported a hungry snarl, green slaliva ozzing from its wooden maw. Three more of the wooden wolves appeared behind her, slowly encircling the mare from all sides, disabling any form of escape.

Fluttershy screamed once more, just as the temberwolf in front of her reared back and leapt at her, bringing one of his wooden claws down upon the terrified Pegasus. All she could do was close her eyes and hope that the beast would make her death quick and painless.

It was because her eyes were clenched shut so tightly that she didn't understand why, instead of feeling the wolves wooden claw tare here limb from limb, she felt a burst of air that sent her mane whipping violently with the harsh breeze. The sound of crackling wood caused Fluttershy to slowly force her eyes open…

Standing in front of her, was one of the biggest ponies she had ever seen, his brown eyes locking right onto her own, something akin to a sword clutched tight into his maw. She cowered in fear of the massive pony before she felt something plow into her belly. She looked down to see a little white rabbit holding her tight. "Angel Bunny!? But…wha…" She looked back up to see the massive pony walk around her slowly.

"So that's your little devil bunny eh?" the stallion said in a tone that made the mare shiver slightly, for what reason she did not know. "You tell that little menace that it's going to have a conversation with the business end of my blade when I am done here." Just as he finished speaking, he scoffed loudly before moving his head from left to right, loud cracks emanating from his neck with each motion. "For now…I'm gonna work off a little anger I've been building up ever since I woke up today." Fluttershy blinked before the sound of wood could be heard coming from the other side of the stallion. She gradually peered from around him to see the Timberwolves slowly picking themselves up. She cowered slightly from behind the stallion as he gave the wolves a calculated glare.

"Heh…pulling yourself back together huh? Better make this worth my time…" Sol said in a mocking tone, watching the wolves slowly gather themselves. "Because I'm ready to rock!"

Fluttershy had long since escaped the battle unfolding before her, and from her hiding place she watched with a horrified fascination as the stallion seemed to flow freely about the field, despite his massive size. Every blow he landed on the wolves seemed to have the desired effect, smashing the wooden lupines into a pile of twigs and logs.

The massive pony seemed to be having more fun than it was warranted as he battled the wooden wolves. Despite seeming awkward about using the weapon he grasped within his mouth, he was doing an excellent job keeping the monsters at bay.

Just as he had finished stomping a wolves head into noting but firewood, his attention now turned away from two others that he had sent had previously knocked away before, took that exact moment to strike at the stallion.

Unfortunately for his assailant, the stallion whipped his head around as he turned in a horizontal ark of red and silver, slashing both wolves in two completely. The creatures barely had time to let out a shrill

yelp of pain before he twirled around again, one of his back hooves lifting up and kicking both wolves in their jaws as it passed, sending one half flying off and the other half to fly harmlessly past him.

"Two down…" he said softly before turning to face the remaining two. "Two to…" he paused as he only noticed one other wolf. He smiled from in between his clinched teeth. "Hmm? Only one of you? You bastards aren't too bright are ya?"

"Look out!" Fluttershy's voice came a little too late just as the stallion reacted to it, from above and behind him, the wolf pounced, its teeth sinking into Sol's shoulder, biting through flesh and fur, while its claws held firm onto the stallion in a death like grip. Sol roared with pain as he felt the wolf tare into his shoulder, deepening the puncture.

"Gah! Damnit, let the hell go!" He tried in vain to shake the wolf off his body, only to be met with another set of claws digging into his other solder blade. He released a breathless howl of pain as both wolves latched onto him without remorse. From her cover Fluttershy could not tare her eyes away from the sight, tears streaming down her face as she watched her would-be savior succumb to the wolvers assault. The little bunny held tight in her hooves grew worried as well as the stallion's struggles began to lessen more and more. The mare hid her self behind her tree, tears flowing faster down her face, unable to do anything to help the poor stallion that had come to her rescue.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She chanted over and over again in a low voice.

She needed to run, she couldn't help him but…but if she could get out of here and find help then…

"Get…the…HELL…OFF!"

The sound of the stallions voice stopped any and all thought process and the jarring vision light began to blast from behind the tree she hid behind. The mare closed her eyes tight as she held her bunny close, not daring to move. It wasn't until the light subsided and she let herself calm down that she slowly inched her head to peak around the tree.

Standing there, on his hind hooves no less, was the stallion, his body standing rigid, plumes of smoke radiating off his fore hooves. With a tentative gulp the yellow Pegasus slowly made her way to the stallion, stopping when she was only a few feet away from him. She glanced around at the charred remains of wood and bark, some she noticed belonged to the wooden wolves themselves. Her gaze soon fell back to the stallion, who has yet to have moved.

"Um...are you...ok?" she asked softly. When no answer came she moved a little closer. "Excuse me...are you a-aright sir?" She gently tapped his back causing the stallion to slowly sway before falling over face into the ground. She brought her hooves to her mouth, dropping the bunny onto the ground much to his

dismay.

"O-Oh...my..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh...What the...What the hell?"

The first thing Sol would notice when he had awoken to the annoying sweet sound of birds chirping close to his ears, was that he really didn't like birds chirping in his ear.

The second thing he noticed as soon as he had awoken was that trying to swat said bird, that was much too close for his liking, away with a arm that was more than likely broken, or some kind of variant thereof, was like having one thousand needles all prick into you at once.

And for someone to pour lemon and salt over the wounds.

And for your arm to explode.

All at the same time.

Needless to say, the curses he shouted was more than understable for him due to the pain that was currently shooting up and down his arm.

Despite his pain however, the sound of movement from behind a nearby door would cause his gray ears to flick and for one eye to shoot open. He watched as a familiar yellow and pink creature came into view, a gasp escaping her as she ran to his side. Her teal eyes glued onto, what Sol had just noticed, bandaged arm...or...Foreleg…

"Oh Dear...Oh My…" The timid girl would say. "W-What happened? Are you ok?"

Sol was too in pain to share just how in pain he was at the moment, only giving the girl a cold hard stare through blurry eyes. The creature would cower under his gaze but would set about to gently reaching for the arm he was cradling close to him. He gave her a warning growl but relented his arm as she gently grasped at it. She began to kneed the bandaged arm gently with her hooves, which he had found surprisingly soft, and felt the soothing feeling of a dull ache instead of searing pain within his arm.

As she worked he would take notice to the room he was within. What little furniture there was seemed to run on the small but sturdy side. He noted it was all crafted out of wood. His gaze would fall to the window, the telltale light of the sun on the edge of the horizon, slowly brightening up the once candle lit room.

Sol's eyes would soon gaze down to his own body, finding himself lacking the clothes he had remembered waking up in, the soft sheets that covered the bed covering the lower half of his body instead. He reached up and felt the metal plate that covered his forehead still there.

Soon the mare would pull her hooves away as he pulled his foreleg back to his side, allowing it to rest upon the covers. His eyes met her own, and she shrunk back a bit, the not too friendly stare causing her ears to fold back against her head.

They stayed looking upon each other in silence, one out of fearful concern, the other out of indifferent curiosity, before the timid yellow creature opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, closed it again, and then opened it a third time to say, "A-Are you ok?"

"Fine." Sol said curtly. He watched as the mare shied away at the not too kind tone. He considered changing it but soon widened his eyes as memories of when he was last awoke came to light. "You were in that forest."

The yellow creature epped and hid further behind her pink mane. "Y-Yes...I-I-I was…"

He gave her a long hard stare for a good long while, all the while the yellow one shirking further and further behind her long pink hair. With a "Tsk" he looked away and out the window, towards the slowly rising sun rise. "You don't look hurt."

The girl blinked in confusion before chancing a smile. "Ah...Well...No, I'm not. T-Thanks to you." She looked away. "My name is Fluttershy. Its nice to meet you Mr..." Fluttershy trailed off, hoping that he would finish what she had started to say.

What she got instead was one eye focused on her, staring at her intently. She, once again, shrunk away from his gaze. "Oh...Um...Your clothes are on the nightstand...um...beside you." Fluttershy squeaked as she backed away towards the open door. "I'll just…" the girl turned away, her ears folded back against her head as she did.

"Sol."

Fluttershy rose her head up and turned it to face Sol, though he had still kept his gaze out the window near the bed he lay, his ears flicking every so often as they picked up sounds from outside. The yellow girl smiled gently before to make her way out the room, pushing the door open with her head and closeing it with her hind leg, leaving the strange being named Sol to his peace and quiet.

Fluttershy closed the door to Sol's temporary bedroom, the mare making sure to make as little noise as possible. Her countenance relaxed greatly as she left his presence. Even if he was hurt and in bed, Sol held a heavy existence to him. To her, it was almost as if she was walking on eggshells, even if he was sound asleep, which he was for the past day and a half. She was afraid of him, she knew that. Still, he seemed almost...Lost? Alone? She didn't quite know. Almost like one of her animal friends that had lost their home.

The shy yellow mare fluttered down to the lower level, a gentle smile forming as she sighted a few of her animal friends making their way to her.

"Good morning to you too all of my special friends." The yellow mare would muse as she leaned down to nuzzle one of the mice nearby. "I hope you all had a good nights rest."

"I'm sure they did. Can't say the same for me mind ya."

Fluttershy eeped as she jumped high in the air, the sound of country-isk voice startling her. The jumpy mare turned to face an orange pony with a brown stetson set upon her head, her hooves wrapping a red band around her dirty blond tail.

"Your critters snore louder than drunken ogre on Mare-ti-gra. Ah don't know how you're able to sleep through it all." The orange mare shook her head. "What was with that ruckus upstairs anyway?"

"Oh...Um...Sorry Applejack." The demure mare would say as she settled her hooves upon the floor, her heart rate slowly going down to a more manageable level. "He hit his foreleg I think…"

"Taint nuttin to be sorry about Shy since it was mostly his fault." Applejack said with a kind smile before casting a gaze to the second floor. "Hows the big lug?"

Fluttershy followed her friend's gaze as she spoke. "He's awake now. Um...He seems alright. All of his wounds seemed to have healed for the most part, though his fore leg is still sore I think."

"Looks like Twi was right about some innate magic in him." Applejack nods before looking back to Shy. "Think he's well enough to walk?"

"I...I'm not sure. I guess…"

"Ah don't want to rush him or anything, but Twilight is getting all...Twilight-ty and all of that." She explained, with a whirl of her hoof for emphasis. "Ah think she really wants to talk to the big fella...and soon."

"W-Whys that?"

"Well ya say a earth pony took on four timber wolves on his own and won. Not only that, but ya say he used some kind of...Magic. Earth ponies don't use magic in that way normally"

Fluttershy could only nod. "I guess it is...Strange…Do you think he's dangerous?"

"Can't say." Applejack answered. "But if'n he saved ya from those wooden wolves then he can't be all bad I reckon."

A muted thump and a loud curse came from upstairs, causing Fluttershy to squeak and Applejack to frown. "Might need ta do something about that mouth of his before too long though."

The yellow mare could only nod slowly in agreement.

"This thing is...Amazing…"

Those were the only words, Twilight Sparkle, the personal protege of the Princess of Equestria, all more than likely the most well read and most powerful unicorn in her time, could say as a purple aura set the gleaming metal object upon her work table. She gently wiggled the little flashlight she held in her magic, nudging the firefly in the little lamp to waking. She shone the soft yellow light to the odd metal object, her focused eyes peering as far deep into it as she could muster.

"Really, Twilight?" Said a boyish voice beside her. A small purple and green drake pulled himself onto a stool, getting a better look at the red object that had been the focus of Twilight's most recent studies. "I mean it looks cool and all, almost like a sword, but what's so great about it?"

"Are you kidding Spike?" Twilight abondish. "This thing is by far one of the most amazing things I've ever come across. Not only is it producing its own magical essence, something that only the most amazing of unicorn blacksmiths could make. Just look here!" The mare pointed to what Spike had believed to be the handle of the object. "This here is the start of a separate part of the blade, meaning that somepony either designed the rest to be a seal or an enhancer of some kind. My bet is on the latter. And look here." Twilight pointed to circular object that almost looked like a cog in a clock. "I have reason to believe that that part is akin to flint and tinder, like it's used to create some kind of spark!"

"Really?" Spike asked again. "But if it already has fire like magic within it, why does it need to create a spark?"

"Well...My theory is that it somewhat controls where the fire goes." She turned the "blade" around to show Spike the tip. "See here?" Spike nods and Twilight continued. "This spot right here is kind of like a...funnel. I think thats where the fire is pulled to so to speak...at least in theory." Twilight frowned. "Still, I'm at a lost on to what those small metal objects are needed for." Both Twilight's and Spike's gaze fell to several brass metal pieces nearby on the table. "I found out that their field with blasting powder, and I figure that they have something to do with the blade since both were on that pony Fluttershy found in the forest...still…"

"Well, maybe we can just ask him when he wakes up." Spike suggested.

"We may not have a choice." Twilight said with a frown. She looked towards the Drake. "Any news from the Princess yet?"

Spike gave a sad shake of his head. "Not yet Twilight. I'm sure shes just busy right now though. She'll answer as soon as she can I'm sure."

"Yeah…" Twilight said with a dejected tone. "Still, its been almost a full day."

Spike only nodded before jumping off from the stool and smiling up at Twilight. "How about I fix an early lunch? I can tell you've been up all night."

Twilight blushed as she smiled sheepishly. "Ah~Hehe...Sure Spike. Lunch sounds delicious." He smile turned to one of excitement. "Make my Daffodil and daisy please."

Spike gave a nod of agreement as he left the room, leaving the lavender mare and the blade alone. Sighing, she gave the blade another scan of her magic, a frown forming on her face. "Theres more to you...I just know it…"

"Um...Twilight…"

"The magic almost seems...Familiar somehow…"

"Twilight…"

"Its on the tip of my tongue...I just can't…"

Tap Tap

"Bawwwww!"

Twilight fell from her chair, lavender arms waving about as she toppled over onto her back with a loud thud. Blinking the stars from her eyes, Twilight stared face to face with her demure yellow and pink friend, teal eyes looking down on her with concern.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry Twilight...I didn't mean to...are you alright?" Fluttershy fretted as she pulled the mare up onto four hooves.

"Ah...Y-Yes...I'm fine Fluttershy." Twilight reassured her fretting, nervous friend as she began to rub her back tenderly. "Just startled is all...OH!" She gave her friend a wide eyed stare, who in turn, shrunk back with a meek 'Sorry'. "You're here! Does that mean…" Twilight began looking around, searching for whoever it was she was searching for.

"Oh...No…" Fluttershy answered her. "He's not here yet. He did wake up though. Applejack is watching him while she had sent me to tell you. I hope your not mad."

"Oh…" Twilight said with a dejected look before changing it to a kind smile. "No, I'm not mad Fluttershy. A little disappointed that I have to wait still, but not mad." She shook her head slowly. "Though, I thought for sure he would have been out longer than a few days."

"S-So did I." Fluttershy said softly as she turned to face a nearby window. "His injuries did heal abnormally fast so…"

"So you told me the last time we talked." Twilight sighed before sitting her hunches. "Ponies who control fire magic are rare, let alone earth ponies. Plus his abnormal ability to self heal and that, um, thing that's stuck on his forehead…" Twilight looked to the blade sitting upon the table. "Not to mention that thing, we have quite the mystery on our hooves with this one."'

Fluttershy sighed softly as she focused her gaze to the sky the lay on the other side of the window. "I just hope that he's ok…"

"Howdy fella!" An orange female being greeted enthusiastically as Sol made his way down the steps, his hooves clopping rather hard upon the wooden steps. "How are you doin' today?"

Sol didn't say anything, leaving the orange female in awkward silence as he made his way down the stairs, his teeth adjusting the glove that covered his right foreleg. He regarded the country speaking being with a sideways glance before lifting his other hoof to adjust his left glove.

Sol remained silent as he checked the bands on his hind legs. Those had been annoying to slip on.

"Well, the name's, Applejack!" Said the mare said proudly after a slight falter in her posture at his lack of response. "Ah'm the pony who helped Fluttershy getting ya from Everfree Forest when ya were hurt."

Sol looked back to the mare for a moment, and Applejack could have almost thought she had seen a look of disbelief on his face before he went back to walking around Fluttershy's home. Huffing slightly, the country speaking mare saddled up next to him with as friendly of a smile as she could muster. "What is yer the name, fella?"

Sol grunted as he made his way past the mare, slightly pushing her to the side as he did so.

"Ya don't talk much, do ya?" Applejack said with a frown as she she dusted the spot he had ran into.

Sol's eyes cut across to Applejack. "...The blade."

Applejack slightly reared back at his sudden response. "Pardon?"

"The blade." He looked to the mare with a hard glare. "Where is it?"

"Oh...Well ma friend, Twilight, took it for study, when ya were sleep. Ya shouldn't have ta worry about though. It's perfectly..." AJ stopped in her words when she saw the stallion making his way towards at the door. "H-Hey! Where are ya going?"

"Getting my blade." He grunted, not once looking back towards her.

"Oh, wait! We had to wait until Fluttershy come back." She insisted. "Besides, Ya still hurt, right?"

"Whatever." The large, now labeled pony, said over his shoulder. Just as he had pushed the door open, holding up a hoof to block out the most annoying sun shine he had ever had shone upon him. Sol huffed as he made his way out the door, his hooves stepping onto the soft ground as he did so. He only made it a few feet before he saw Applejack catch up to him and standing in his way.

"Do ya even know where y'all are going?" She asked accusingly.

"Hell if I know." Sol responded with an annoyed look.

"Well be patient." Applejack said with an annoyed look of her own. "Ya still might be a tad hurt. Ah can't let ya condition get any worst then it is then ya might keel over." She said point to the still bruised shoulder. "Ah was tasked with watching over ya and ah'll drag ya back to bed if need be like a little foal. Now don't yall take one more step unless it's a step back to Shy's cottage, or else I'll deal with ya the hard way. Understood?"

Sol just stared at the smaller pony, Applejack returning the look back in spades. It lasted for a few moments longer before Sol actually smiled.

The gray furred pony took one step forward.


End file.
